Immortal Quest
by cooldownnow
Summary: The Three Immortals investigate a lead in Carter's old stomping grounds only to be pulled into an entirely different world. Can they find the escapee and escape themselves or will they be stuck in a fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody likes school, not even a goody two shoes like Suz. However St. Ludwik's holds a special place in my heart, the one reserved for those I hate the most. So the fact that we're here means either the universe hates me or this escapee somehow knows about my past. Either way I'm hoping this ends with an explosion**

 **St. Ludwik's School for the Magical Arts**

Suz and Carter stopped in front of what seemed like a large British manor. "Really? You went to school here?" There were young teenagers milling around the courtyard, either going from place to place or just relaxing napping in the midday sun. All of them wearing a school uniform

Carter made a grunting noise. "More or less. Listen we just need to find the escapee and get out of here alright. I don't want to deal with this places bullshit anymore then we have to."

Suz took a look at the nice surroundings and shrugged. "Whatever you say. Let's ask around for some information and meet up Ymir."

"Of course she would get a clear connection to Camelot when we need her." Suz laughed at Carter's annoyance and got them moving.

"You said you have a friend on the staff. Think we can ask him a few questions?" Suz asked.

"Yeah let's just hope he doesn't turn out to be evil." Carter said then marched on ahead.

Suz looked like she wanted to say something at the comment but just rubbed her tattooed arm before following him.

The hallways of the school were pretty basic, but when you looked closer it was anything but. The school was pretty much an Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters type place, although instead of mutant powers many of the students were using magic. Wherever Suz could look into classrooms they were pretty evenly split between regular high school classes and magical Hogwarts type stuff.

Eventually the two got to the main office of the school and Carter took the lead. "Hi ma'm." He said suddenly becoming incredibly polite as you can be when speaking with the secretary.

"Yes hon, how can I help you?" Suz was surprised to find that even out in England there were southern secretaries.

"My name is Carter Carlyle, I used to be a student here. I'm looking for an old friend of mine, Mike Brown. He's a teacher here now. Could you help direct me to his office?" Carter gave a big grin that made Suz shiver.

"Why of course, at this time of day he should be in his office. So you'll want to go up the stairs around the corner to the third floor and then take the first right, a left, and then his office should be the eighth door to the right."

"Thank you so much ma'm." Carter said, then the moment he turned around the smile completely disappeared and him and Suz made their way to the office.

 **The Middle of the Woods**

Ymir bobbed up and down creating streaks of light with her glowing orb of a body and chanting in the ancient language of those who came before. The lights began to glow brighter and brighter until what looked to be a window into another world appeared in the air.

"This is Ymir the Returned reporting in. Do you hear me Camelot?"

Through the other side of the window was a foggy area and the silhouette of a figure with horns and glowing red eyes appeared

In a deep rumbling voice it spoke. "This is Xander the Infernal. It's good to hear from you again."

Ymir sighed in relief. "Glad to hear you too Infernal. It's been to long since I could get a message out Camelot. In fact I was actually trying to get the Eternal on the line."

"I could go get him if you'd like. I'm not that away from the base right now. Just doing patrols at the inner wall." Xander offered.

"No no. I don't know how long the connection will last so I'd like to give my report to you if that's fine."

"Of course Returned. I'll pass on the report to Eternal when I see him. Go ahead." The horned figure nodded.

"Alright. So we've managed to capture forty criminals already, however only two of those criminals were among those classified as high risk. So we still have most of those running around. Despite the best efforts of me and my team that I assembled here on Earth we can only be so many places at once, and with the threat of the high risk cases we can't take care of the smaller escapee's as fast as we should be able to. That's why I would like a proposal to be brought forward to bring another Immortal to earth and create another team of three in order to take care of the smaller threats. With of course precautions in order to prevent this from happening again." Ymir tried to motion to her energy based body but quickly realized she couldn't without arms.

"I'll tell Eternal all of this and I'll definitely bring this proposal up myself if he doesn't. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Ymir hesitated for a second before getting a pink tinge to her color. "If you could tell Eternity that I hope she is doing well that would be great."

The Infernal gave a laugh. "I'll let her know. Stay safe Returned."

"You as well Infernal." Ymir sighed as the window disappeared. All this time spent away from Camelot was getting to her. That and not having her body was a pain. Anyways it was time to make her way back to the others.

"Now how do I get back to the main road. Was it to left or right?" Ymir wondered aloud as she made her way into the woods.

 **ST. Ludwik's School for the Magical Arts**

Suz and Carter had arrived at the office of Mike Brown. "So this friend of yours, anything I should know about before hand?"

Carter considered it for a second before answering. "Just don't mention his face and I'll do most of the talking." He said before opening the door. "Paging Dr. Brown, paging Dr. Brown."

The man in the office looked up and gave a big laugh. "I haven't heard that in years! Get in here Carter!" The man was pretty unassuming. He had an accent that Suz couldn't quite place, was African and was of average hight and features, except for the bottom half of his face. Suz had no idea what was under there, she couldn't tell because it was hidden under a giant muffler. He also looked more like a teacher then anybody that Suz had ever seen.

"It's been to long bro." Carter gave Mike a half bro hug. "This is Suz, I told you about her in my emails. Ymir isn't here but I'll introduce you to her later if we have time."

"So this isn't a social visit I take it?" Mike sighed.

"Sorry bro but no. We caught wind of an escapee around the area and we think he might've infiltrated the school. Have there been any new transfer students or faculty here. Changes in personality after a long break?"

"Or how about any odd rumors popping up. Strange noises at night or lights in the darkness?" Suz added.

"Hmm?" Mike started thinking and rubbing the part of the scarf where his chin should be. "There have been a few transfer students, but they have been from important magical families so I can't imagine them being imposters. However we did get a new groundsman a few weeks ago. He keeps to himself mostly but I've heard some of the students call him creepy."

"Perfect." Suz said. "Do you know where he might be right now?"

"This time of day, probably in his shed near the edge of the woods. You should remember where it is Carter, right where we used to sneak a few drinks in during finals weeks?"

"Yeah I remember." Carter said. "We'll check him out. If we're lucky this'll all be over soon and we can have drinks when you get off work."

"Sure thing man." Mike gave Carter another hug. "Good luck with everything."

"We don't need luck. But thanks anyways." Suz and Carter left the office. Once they were out of earshot Suz turned to Carter.

"You don't think it's actually the gardener do you?" Carter shook his head.

"Knowing us it'll probably be something completely unexpected with little to no clues."

"Ten bucks it has something to do with a snake."

Carter crunched his nose. "I hope not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling. Like we haven't faced a magic snake for a few months and it feels like we're about due."

"You know I really hate you. Now that you say that we're probably going to be eaten by a giant snake and have to cut our way out." Carter looked around at the hallway.

"That might be better then whatever it is we're stuck in." Suz commented as they stopped walking.

"You noticed too?" Carter asked looking at the night sky through the windows.

"The fact that this hallway seems to never end and the sun just disappeared? Yeah I noticed. That window open?" She asked.

Carter tried it and got nothing. "Nope. Completely locked. What do you think this is?"

"I'm not sure. But at the very least I know this has to be the work of our escapee. I can't think of any off the top of my head, you?"

"I can barely remember the ones that we catch. If Ymir was here she'd definitely know."

"And if we had eggs and cheese we could make some omelettes." Suz said sarcastically.

"Wow you are sassy today. And apparently fifty." Carter joked.

"Haha. Either way let's figure out what to do with what we have." Suz looked back at where she came from seeing nothing but darkness. "Don't see anything back there so we probably can't go back to Mike's office. Just go forward then?"

"Seems like it. Be prepared to fight incase there are any nasty surprises though." Carter said.

The two of them continued forward into the dark hallway trying to find a way out. As they went forward though the hallway began to change more and more. The lights got dimmer and the wall decorations became darker and more sinister. Eventually though they came upon a split in the road.

"We are not splitting up." Carter said looking at a picture on the wall of a puppy being dissected.

"Yeah I agree." Suz said. "I have an idea though." She put her hand on the left wall. "It's a trick Morgan taught me at the hay bale maze when I was younger." Suz paused for a second. "If we keep a hand on the left side of the maze we will always make it out."

"That's assuming it's a simply connected maze. Not even discounting magic to prevent us from getting out, or the idea that there might not be an exit, there is still the possibility that there are loops and walls unconnected to other walls or the outside of the maze." Carter said.

Suz groaned. "Fucking math nerd." And she materialized a sword in her hand and made an X on the wall of the left path. "There. We can also mark the path we take in case is isn't 'simply connected'. Does that make you feel better?"

Carter nodded and the two went down the left path. However unbeknownst to the two of them, as they walked away the wall where they made the X pulsed, and more wall seemed to grow over the X.

 **The Woods**

"Okay, so I know for a fact that my sense of direction is not bad enough to send me this far deep into the dark and scary woods." Ymir said looking at her surroundings. The once friendly trees were now dark and imposing with sharp branches and crawling roots. Eyes seemed to be looking at her from the darkness in all directions.

"So is anybody there to try and attack me or are you just trying to keep me distracted and out of the way?" When nobody answered Ymir sighed. "Distracted it is. I hope the others realize I'm in trouble soon. This is actually quite scary." Ymir then continued on through the forest.

 **The Hallway**

"This is getting frustrating." Carter said. "We've been using your left hand rule and haven't come across a single dead end. I don't think is a maze."

"Well it can't be a labyrinth since it has branching paths. I mean this place makes no sense. I think you were right when you said that there might be a way out."

"Well I hope I'm wrong because otherwise it means we're stuck here forever and you still need to eat food. If only we had eggs and cheese, then you could have omelettes." Carter joked.

"Very funny. Anyways we need to figure out exactly what this is before, wait!" Suz paused the moment she heard footsteps and she summoned her armor and Carter's purple cloak appeared on him. Suz readied her sword while a ball of what could only be described as solidified rotting death appeared in Carter's hands.

They lowered their weapons however when the source of the sound stepped out of the darkness revealing the scarfed form of Mike Brown. "Hey guys." He said with a friendly wave. "Glad I caught up with you."

"The hell are you doing here Mike!?" Carter shouted grabbing Mike by the collar of his tweed suit. "This is dangerous."

"I know that's why I came. I noticed a dimensional distortion when you left my office and when I went to warn you you had already fallen into it. So I let the administration know that I was taking the rest of the day off and went into the distortion after you guys." He looked out the nearest window to see a dark hellscape forest with a blood red moon hanging over it. "Although this isn't really what I thought would be on the other side."

Carter let go of Mike and sighed. "Fine so you came to get us out, can you do that?"

Mike smiled with his eyes and said. "Nope! This place is just about completely cut off from the real world and without finding the source I wouldn't be able to break back to our world. I kind of made a giant mistake doing this!" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Carter just made a strangled noise of frustration.

"Well at least you were able to follow out markings to get to us. Thank god we left those Xs." Suz said trying to defuse the tension.

"Xs?" Mike said. "I didn't see anything like that. I just used the left hand rule." He lifted his left hand up.

Carter and Suz looked at each other confused. "Are you sure? I've been marking the walls of this placate every turn we've taken." Carter said nothing but looked out the window to the right.

"Yeah positive, this place has been pretty much the same since I entered it."

"No fucking way." Carter said. "I've figured it out."

"Really! Nice one man." Mike gave him a high five. "What's the trick?"

"So you said this place didn't change the moment you got in here? It was always this really scary hell hallway?"

"Well yeah, was it different for you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we had a gradual shift between the original hallway of the school and it's current state. We had been assuming that we were progressing along a hallway until we reached this area, however you possibly discounted that theory. After all you were plopped right onto this style of hallway. Therefore I believe that there was an illusion on the walls when we first came in that slowly shifted to the final style of hallway which is probably the true hallway."

"Well that could be explained by the portal dropping him along farther into the hallway then it did us." Suz countered.

"That may be true but this is where the second part of my theory comes in." He pointed to the window to the right. "If we continued to turn left how come the window is always on the right. The curvature of the turns wouldn't be enough to keep us on the outside. Plus there's the fact that the view we're getting hasn't changed since we hit this level of creep."

Suz looked out the window and winced. "Yeah you're right, I can't believe that I missed that."

"You're brilliant Carter. I wouldn't have been able to figure that out myself." Mike said.

"Oh yes!" Carter said. "Feed that ego of mine. It's delicious."

"Don't be a creep and tell us what's happening." Suz said looking at him strangely.

"Well it's simple. If we keep getting the same view and we aren't actually progressing forward that means one thing. We are stuck in a single hallway looping around on itself."

"What?" Suz asked.

"So we were operating under the belief that there were several portions of hallway that were identical however I propose that there is actually one section of hallway enchanted to return us to the entrance no matter which way we go."

"If that was true then how come I had to catch up with you. Shouldn't I have just plopped right down on top of you guys?" Mike asked.

"Not if we were far enough way from the entrance. Basically we were unlucky enough be just out of reach of each other until Suz and I stopped before you reached us."

"So now that we know what this place is how do we get out?" Mike asked. "Like you guys are experts at this stuff by now right?"

"Well I have no idea." Carter said. "But it looks like Suz is onto something." He turned to Suz who was looking out the window.

"Yeah, So it might be true that we are stuck in a section of hallway but I think that's an effect of the hallway in a greater passage, not of this entire dimension. I mean look at the forest there." Suz pointed to the forest. "I can make out birds and bugs acting erratically. It's a mockery of a real ecosystem but the fact that they aren't static images or in looping patterns means that outside these walls there is an actual dimension. So if there is a way out we have to break out of this hall."

"Well how do you suggests we that?" Mike asked straining his eyes to try and see the animal life Suz had mentioned.

"With my sword. Get back." Suz grabbed Mike's collar and pushed him into Carter's arms. "I'm going to focus this body's magic powers into the tip of my sword and blast a hole into the wall. Then we can jump out easy peasy."

"Is that safe?" Mike asked.

"Nope." Carter said as he turned to cover Mike with his body. "But I'll keep you safe."

Meanwhile Suz was charging up energy in the tip of her sword.

"Wow okay that's really sweet Carter and sort of makes me want to act on my old crush on you but wait if there's a buildup of magical energies here wouldn't slicing the wall open cause a-"

 **The Forest**

Ymir sighed as she looked up to the dark gothic castle. No matter what way she would try and do or whatever direction she would end up looking at the exact same view of the castle. "Where the hell are Suz and Carter. They'd be very useful here having real bodies and all."

That was when the side of the castle exploded. "Yeah that's probably them." Ymir said. Then she also caught sight of a figure flying towards her.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" The figure said before landing next to her with a squish leaving a mess of bones and gore.

"Hey Carter." The remains began to come together and some bones began to rise up from the ground and helped create a new skeleton that rotting flesh began to form around. "So happy I found you Ymir. I missed your compassionate nature." Carter groaned as he popped an arm in place and began inspecting it. "Wow it is incredibly lucky there are so many bodies buried here. Well lucky for me, not so much for the bodies."

"So where are we and what's happening?" Ymir asked. "And don't answer with in a forest or on top of an ancient burial ground." Carter slowly closed his mouth thought for a moment then opened it again.

He quickly filled her in on what happened in the hallway.

"Aren't you worried about your friend?" Ymir asked.

"I protected him from the blast and I saw Suz falling towards him so he'll be fine. I'm more worried about what's over there." Carter pointed in the opposite direction of the castle. "While I was falling I saw a lake and a small village. We can probably find something if we head there."

"So abandoning our friends it is. I can probably break the spell, just lend me your body for a second."

"Think of it as letting them grow on their own. And I had figured, go right on ahead." Ymir flew her body into Carter and he began to glow with a soft purple light. "Begone illusion!" The combined being said and a pulse of dark purple magic shot out and an invisible barrier seemed to shatter around them. Ymir then left Carter's body.

"Well that was infinitely more effective then Suz. Onward." Carter pointed in the direction of the lake he had seen and they marched forward.

 **The Courtyard**

Mike groaned as he sat up. "Thank you for not letting me die."

"No problem." Suz said from underneath Mike. She sat up as well once Mike was off of her and began looking around. They seemed to be in the courtyard of a large gothic castle. She looked up from where they fell and saw a large hole in the wall which quickly regrew. "Well that's disconcerting but not unexpected."

"Where's Carter?" Mike asked looking around.

"Who knows?" Suz shrugged dismissing her armor. "I think I saw him fly towards the forest."

"What!" Mike screamed. "He could be hurt!"

"He's a lich, he can't really be hurt. Besides this is good. If we're split up that means we can cover twice the ground as we could together! Divide and Conquer." She rolled her neck back and forth and rubbed her shoulders as she was speaking.

Mike sighed. "You do know that the phrase Divide and Conquer refers to pitting ones subordinates against one another to keep yourself in power? But either way I hope your right about Carter. I guess we go to the center of the castle, that'll probably be where the boss is right?"

"Fun fact; I didn't know that. And yeah that's probably right. Now we just have to figure out how to open those doors!" Suz pointed at the huge iron wrought doors that blocked of the castle proper from the courtyard.

"I don't suppose that you have another magic swing like that in you?" Mike asked.

"Actually I have about three. However a door that big, way too thick to cut all the way through, even ignoring any magical protections. So we probably can't force our way in."

"Well how do you suggest we get in?" Mike asked.

"From the looks of things we'll probably have a chance to get the key soon enough." Suz recalled her armor and put her hands behind her head.

"What? Why?"

"Because the universe is inherently biased towards helping the good guys win. Oh shit, what's that?" Suz pointed behind Mike who turned to see a portal of darkness appear and from it walk out a magnificent dark knight riding an ebony steed.

"Do you warriors wish to enter my lord's castle?" The knight asked in a deep booming voice.

Suz grinned and brought her duel disk to her arm. "And if I do?"

"The prepare yourself for combat." The armor on his arm unfolded and became a duel disk. "Are you amenable to combat via Duel Monsters?"

"Of course!"

"Wait hold on!" Mike put a hand on Suz's shoulder. "This guy looks like he's a powerful duelist, are you sure you can take him?"

Suz just gave a wide grin. "Don't worry, I can take this guy any day of the week." And she activated her duel disk.

The black knight got off of his horse and did the same. "I am Sir Medrawd, guardian of this castle's gates, the black knight of death, and the one who destroys all those who approach this castle. If you wish to reach my master and take Lady Elizabeth back to the village you must beat me in this game!"

 **Suz: 8000 Medrawd: 8000**

"Wait what?" Suz said confused but was too late when Medrawd drew five cards and set one on the field.

"One monster to protect me and that shall be my turn. I hope you shall fight well."

"I'm sorry but can you explain what you meant by Lady Elizabeth. This is the first time I've heard of it."

The black knight seemed to falter. "Wait really?" He then seemed to gather his composure. "I mean, have you not heard of Lady Elizabeth and her being held prisoner in my lord's castle. Is that not the reason you and your friend have quested here?"

"Um no. We were brought here by a criminal we're chasing. I would ask if you knew where he was but I'm not even sure what he looks like. If we were brought here though he's probably living here as a guest of your boss. Any suspicious looking individuals come by lately."

"They only beings that occupy this castle are my lord, his loyal retainers, Lady Elizabeth, and I. The criminal you search for is nowhere to be found."

"Oh well, I guess we better just leave then." Suz said and began to turn around.

"Wait what!" Mike said. "Are you serious!"

Suz laughed. "Of course not! Polymerization fuses Shadow Mist and Heat to form Elemental Hero Nova Master!" Suz played the card as she turned around and the flaming hero appeared (ATK 2600). "Whether or or not our guy is here I'm not the type of person to leave things alone; so I'll let Carter track down the escapee and I'll rescue Elizabeth!"

She added a card to her hand from her deck. "And it starts with this! Shadow Mist let's me grab Elemental Hero Blazeman who I'll bring out right now!" A second figure appeared next the towering fire giant (ATK 1200) "Who gives me a second polymerization! Now Nova Master destroy that monster!" The fire based fusion sent a blast of fire incinerating the unknown monster. "Thanks to my fusion I get to draw a card and next Blazeman get's another shot at your life points!"

The second hero leapt forward and slammed his fist right into Medrawd's disk. "I set a card and that will be it!"

 **Suz: 8000 Medrawd: 6800**

"I draw." Medrawd looked at the card in his hand. "I am impressed by your heroic spirit, but I cannot allow you to pass. I summon the Noble Knight known as Medraut." A knight with blond hair and white armor appeared on the field (ATK 1700).

"Noble Knights huh? Never gone up against them before." Suz said.

"Oh no! I've heard of those things! Once they start their combos it's almost impossible to stop!" Mike cried out.

"I now equip Medraut with Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr." A wicked looking blade with a black hilt and a red glowing blade appeared in his hand. "And by reducing the attack points of my knight I can destroy the card you have set!" Medraut pointed his new sword at Suz's card and a beam of purple light shot out of it.

"I chain! Fusion Reserve let's me recover my polymerization and grab Elemental Hero Woodsman by revealing Terra Firma!" Suz got two cards in her hand and Medraut slumped down tired (ATK 1700—1200). "Looks like you got rid of your attack points for nothing big guy." Suz said with a grin.

"I am afraid you are mistaken young warrior. I achieved my goal completely, my goal to pave the way for the greatest knight in the land! Medraut, use your ability. Knight's Summon!" Medraut pulled out a horn and let out a blasting note.

"While Medraut is the only knight on the field and he wields one of the holy blades he can summon a comrade to the field, so appear to me Ignoble Knight of Black Launsallyn!" before them a knight in black armor similar to that of Medrawd (ATK 2000). "Now I shall…" Medrawd trailed off as he reached towards his extra deck. "Now I activate Launsallyn's power! By tributing Medraut I can claim another blade from my deck!"

Medraut vanished and Medrawd drew a card from his deck. "Now I call upon the ancient power of the lake, be reborn Lady of the Lake!" With a splash a woman in a dress holding a sword appeared (ATK 200). "You destroyed this monster on your last battle, but by lowering the level of Launsallyn I can bring her back."

"So you wanted me destroy her then!" Suz cried out.

"Correct. And now that Launsallyn is reunited with the woman who raised him he can unleash his true power.

 ** _4 + 1 = 5_**

 _"Knight of the Lake, take the power that stands before you and unleash your rage! Synchro Summon, level five, Ignoble Knight of High Launsallyn!"_

The Lady of the Lake disappeared and Launsallyn began to scream as red torn lines began to form on his armor. A dark aura began to flow out of him as he took a more bestial stance (ATK 2100). "Now my newly awakened monster can call upon a weapon from my armory! Draw forth the power of Noble Arms - Caliburn, and from my hand I arm him with Gallatin!"

Two swords appeared in the knights hands, one was a long thick broadsword with two red glowing lines across the blade, and the other was a thiner blade that glowed slightly with a red light (ATK 2100—3600).

"Well okay that looks like it could be a problem." Suz said. Mike was in the background panicking.

"With Gallatin being wielded by a Noble Knight I can give myself an extra five hundred points of life." Medrawd glowed.

"Now Launsallyn destroy her Nova Master." The black knight rushed forward and Nova master tried to retaliate with a punch but Launsallyn ducked under it and his blades struck true. "Now that it is the end of our battle I can call a Noble Knight to my hand thanks to my knights victory."

Medrawd placed a card in his disk. "A set card will be enough to end my turn."

 **Suz: 8000 Medrawd: 7300**

Suz drew and gave a grin. 'My body as a Shield should protect my monsters from set trap card so I'm good to attack without worrying about that trap of his.'

"I use Blazeman's effect to send a second Shadow Mist to the graveyard and turn Blazeman into a dark monster while getting to use her effect to get Elemental Hero Voltic to my hand." Suz sent the cards where they needed to go and let out a big smile. "Now I use one of my Polymerizations to fuse Voltic and my dark attribute Blazeman to preform a fusion summon

 _"Light and darkness come together and become the lord of the dead! Fusion summon, Elemental Hero Escuridao!"_

Shadows congealed in the courtyard and when they went away a thin wispy hero with wicked looking claws was standing there (ATK 2500—2900). "And this hero gains a hundred attack points for each hero in the grave! Now to use my second Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Ocean and Sparkman in my to create new type of hero!

 _"The love of the people open up a new path, the light and the ocean are the way to the future! Fusion Summon, Vision Hero Adoration!"_

This hero was very different from the last, he didn't seem to embody an element but instead just radiated strength. He was wearing a leather outfit with stripes coming out all over the place (ATK 2800). "And with two more heroes in the grave!" The shadows around Escuridao deepened (ATK 2900—3100).

"No! Neither of those monsters are strong enough to take on Launsallyn!" Mike cried out.

"Fool." Medrawd said. "Obviously she has a trick up her sleeve."

"Glad to see you aren't a fool. I use Adoration's effect to reduce Launsallyn's attack by that of Escuridao! Adoration Binding!" The leather stripes of Adoration's outfit shot forward and wrapped Launsallyn up restricting his movements (ATK 3600—500).

"And if that face down is a Mirror Force then don't think it's going to help you! Escuridao destroy Launsallyn with Dark Claw Strike!" Escuridao rushed at the imprisoned knight.

"Thank you young warrior. I activate Reverse Trap." Medrawd's facedown card flipped up and Launsallyn broke himself out of his prison.

"No! Escuridao!" Launsallyn's swords flashed and the dark hero was gone. "W-what happened?"

"Reverse Trap makes changes in attack points into their opposites, so instead of losing attack points…" Medrawd tried off.

"I took the full brunt of Launsallyn's thirty six hundred attack points." Suz grated her teeth as she looked at her useless My Body as a Shield. "Dammit."

 **Suz: 4400 Medrawd: 7300**

 **Deeper in the Woods**

Meanwhile Carter and Ymir had found a path leading to the village Carter had seen. "This is a bit suspicious don't you think?" Carter said. "I mean first whoever it is messing with us tries to keep us from moving around with that recursion spell, then once we break it he just let's us go? Are you sure you can't figure out who our target is?"

"I already told you Carter, there's way to many criminals with this type of capability. I won't be able to narrow it down until we get more data on this place. Get that through your thick head will you?" Ymir responded.

"At least I have a head."

"Why you!" Ymir was about to bull rush Carter when a scream rang out. "Let's go!" The two immediately ran down the road to the sound of the scream.

They came across the sight of a large pig like humanoid threatening what looked to be a medieval era villager holding what looked top be a broken pitchfork in his hand. They could tell it was a broken pitchfork because the forked end was being held menacingly in the pigman's hand. "Well well well, that didn't last long."

"Help! Somebody help!" The villager tried to crawl away but the creature lifted it's hand to bring down on the man's back, only to be blasted away by a wave of necrotic energy. "It's not nice to pick on people, at least not when there's witnesses." Carter said with a smirk.

"Well well well." The pig said throwing away his weapon. "It looks like we have a hero here. What's your name?"

"Carter Carlyle, and you better remember it because it's the last name you'll ever hear." He put on his duel disk.

"So you actually know how to fight then?" The pig's own disk materialized. "You should give me a decent challenge then. My name is Rosco, remember that for when the reaper asks."

"I am the reaper." They both drew five cards.

 **Carter: 8000 Rosco: 8000**

The villager scrambled his way over to where Ymir was floating. "Y-your friend, do you think he can win? Rocco is a powerful servant of this land's lord, there is only one warrior I know who can defeat him."

"Don't worry, for all of Carter's faults being a bad duelist isn't one of them." Ymir said

"I go first!" Carter said. "And a defense position monster will be all for me."

"Well well well, and here I thought you would be a challenge. Time to show you what a real duelist can do! I use the spell card Advanced Ritual Art!" Rocco grabbed two card from his deck and sent them to the graveyard. "By using the normal monsters Zure, Knight of the Dark World and Dark Blade I can summon the level eight ritual monster! Come forth Dark Master Zorc!"

The monster that came forth was hideous, with a human like body it's face was monstrous and it had red devil like wings coming out of it's back (ATK 2700). "Now Zorc…" Rosco seemed like he was reaching for something then through better of it. "Attack and destroy his monster with Zorc flame!" The creature shot out a bolt of dark fire at the face down monster destroying it.

"Hm." Ymir said looking at Rosco. "Interesting."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but the monster you just destroyed was the Pyramid Turtle which allows me to summon another zombie from my deck, like Goblin Zombie." The monster that appeared on small and green (DEF 1050).

"I set a card and end my turn." Rosco said.

"Well then it's my turn and I summon the mighty Gozuki." A black furred bull man with a large hammer appeared (ATK 1700). "And with his effect I send one zombie to the graveyard." Carter sent the card to the grave. "Then I activate Everliving Underworld Cannon and that will be it." A cannon made of bones appeared.

"Such disappointment!" The pig laughed. "Do you really think that you can beat me like that!" Rosco played 2 cards. "I activate Demotion to lower the level of Zorc by two and then Ritual weapon to increase his attack!" A bluish crossbow appeared on Zorc's hand (ATK 2700—4200).

"No!" The villager cried out. "That monster is too strong!"

"Next I use Zorc's effect! Dark Master's Role!" A dice appeared in Zorc's hand who rolled it, it landed on a 3. "That means I get to destroy one of your monsters! So goodbye Goblin Zombie!" The green monster shattered.

"Sorry but that was a mistake, I get to grab another zombie from my deck due to my Goblin's effect!" Carter swiped a card from his deck.

"That card won't save you! Zorc! Destroy his Gozuki!" The monster shot a crossbow bolt shattering the demon.

"And now you've fallen into another trap, Gozuki's other effect activates. I banish Pyramid Turtle from my graveyard." Carter pocketed the card. "And now I can summon a zombie from my hand, like the other Gozuki that I got from Goblin Zombie." A second bull demon replaced the first.

The cannon of bones began to charge out and sent a blast of what seemed to be ghosts at Rosco. "Then of course there's the eight hundred damage my underworld cannon inflicts when I special summon a zombie."

"That matters not! You still lost that exchange!"

 **Carter: 5500 Rosco: 7200**

"That doesn't matter though, since you're the one who will lose the duel." Carter said nonchalantly starting his turn. "And I'll play it safe by moving Gozuki to defense position and sending another zombie to my graveyard. Then one more set card will end my turn."

"Are you mocking me! Saying you will be victorious is nothing but a farce when you look at this field! I will activate the effect of Zorc once more!" The dice rolled and this time it landed on a six.

"Yes!" Ymir said. "When Zorc rolls a six he get's destroyed!"

"Not yet!" Rosco said. "For I activate-"

"That Six." Carter finished as the facedown card flipped up.

"What!" Rosco said. "How did you know?"

Carter gave a chuckle. "Truthfully it was embarrassingly easy to figure out that your face down was a die manipulator, especially because you didn't roll Zorc's effect that first turn. And if you wouldn't roll without a backup plan then Dice Re-Roll would be too weak for you. So the only option would be That Six. Your plan was far to simple to be any surprise the moment your first turn ended."

"That matters not! Because no matter what you guessed That Six still allows me to change a six into a one. So Gozuki is destroyed!" For the second time Gozuki left the field.

"I choose not to use his effect." Carter said.

"Then that means you're wide open! Attack directly Zorc!" The full brunt of four thousand two hundred points of damage sent Carter flying back.

"Gah!" He cried out.

"No!" The villager shouted. "There's no way he can recover from this!"

Ymir just floated there silently.

 **Carter: 1300 Rosco: 7200**

"What now human?" Rosco asked.

"Now?" Carter said getting up. "Now I win. I summon Zombie Master in attack mode." A skeletal figure in a robe appeared (ATK 1800).

"And Zombie Master let's me discard a monster from my hand to resurrect one of my zombies, so say hello to the card I put in there last turn, Bone Crusher!" Zombie Master sent bolt of purple lightening into the ground and from it came what looked to be a viking skeleton (ATK 1800).

"And Bone Crusher let's me destroy one spell or trap card you control when he's summoned from the gave like this, so say goodbye ritual weapon." Bone Crusher slammed his hammer into the ground and a shockwave destroyed Rosco's card (ATK 4200—2700). "Plus the effect of my cannon takes away another eight hundred." Rosco was blasted again.

"Next I place a card in my hand on top of my deck." Carter placed the card. "And I can summon Plaguespreader Zombie from my graveyard." This time the monster was purple and grossly deformed (ATK 400). "Who happens to be a very powerful tuner monster in any zombie deck, so I tune my level four Bone Crusher and my level 2 Plaugespreader to bring out a level six synchro!" The two zombies turned into synchro rings and stars that glowed bright green.

 ** _4 + 2 = 6_**

 _"Clustering Bones become a new doom! Come out the bringer of destruction! Level six, Doomkaiser Dragon!"_

The monster that came was horrific. It looked tangentially like a dragon, but it didn't have skin. Instead it had exposed bone and gray rotting muscle tissue (ATK 2400).

"What will that monster do! It can't defeat Zorc!" Rosco shouted, but he looked like he was getting nervous.

"Then I'll just have to upgrade him. I reveal my facedown card, Assault Mode Activate." Whirlwinds flared out blinding the participants, and when they looked back almost all were speechless.

Where Doomkaiser once stood was a different, larger monster. It had the same shape as Doomkaiser, but it's upper body tuned into a more humanoid shape and there was a grinning skeletal face on it's chest (ATK 2900).

"Dammit!" Rosco said.

"Doomkaiser Dragon/ Assault Mode! And when summoned I can use his effect, _Death Beckon_!" The face on Doomkaiser's chest roared and hands began to pop out of the ground. "I can call forth as many zombies from the grave as I want! So return my servants!" Two Gozuki's and Bone crusher rose from the dead.

"Can your friend actually be about to win this!?" The villager asked.

"Please, if he wasn't obsessed with showing off he could've won by now I'm sure." She replied.

"Now then Rosco let me tell you this. I'm sure when picking on cowering weaklings like that man over there you're hot shit, but you have no place on a real battle field. You showed that the moment you didn't take that one in six chance on your first turn, now die." All off Carter's monsters rushed Rosco with Doomkaiser easily destroying Zorc and the rest dragging Rosco down into the earth

 **Carter: 1300 Rosco: 0000**

"What a weakling." Carter said before turning to the villager. "You what's your name?"

The villager quickly bowed to Carter. "Me oh great warrior? I am Billy, a humble farmer. Thank you so graciously for saving me from-"

"You're from the village here in the woods right? We're still a good deals away from the village and from the looks of Rosco it's dangerous for you to be out here at night. Why were you here though?"

"Dammit Carter." Ymir mumbled.

The question threw Billy for a loop. "Why I am out here? Well I have a good reason, and if you come to the village I'm sure the elder would be happy to tell you. I am positive that a mighty warrior like yourself would be pleased to here about this."

Carter stared off at one part of the woods before turning back to Billy. "Of course. I'm interested in meeting with your elder. Lead the way."

 **The Courtyard**

Suz was still reeling from the blow that Medrawd had struck. "All I can do is end my turn."

"Then it is time for me to take my turn." Medrawd said drawing a card. "And the curse of Gallatin removes two hundred points of my Laundsallyn's attack points." (ATK 3600—3400).

"Now I will start my combo by summoning Noble Knight Bedwyr which upon his summon let's me send a Noble Arms to the card graveyard!" A white haired knight with a red cape appeared and Yawain sent a card to the grave and then held up Gallatin (ATK 1600). "Launsallyn attack her Vision Hero!"

Launsallyn slashed her hero in half and then threw one of his swords into the air (ATK 3400—2600). "Now Bedwyr uses his effect to reequip a Noble Arms from one knight to another!" The blond knight jumped into the air and caught the sword on the way down slashing at Suz (ATK 1600—2600).

"Gah!" Suz clutched her shoulder as blood began to seep out.

"Suz no!" Mike cried out. "Hang in there!"

"I use Laundsallyn's effect to add a blade to my hand and then Caliburn's to recover five hundred life points and end my turn.

 **Suz: 1200 Medrawd: 7800**

Suz gritted her teeth and pulled up to her full hight. "I'm not out of this yet!" And drew her next card with all her might.

"It's time for a counter attack! I activate Fifth Hope! I return five heroes in order to draw two more cards! And now I use one of them right now, Legacy of a Hero! I return Nova Master and Escuridao to the extra deck to draw three more cards!"

"Amazing!" Mike said. "She turned a hand of two into six. Is this what Carter talked about when he mentioned the Legacy?"

"A facedown monster and spell or trap will be the rest of my turn!"

As Medrawd drew Bedwyr grew weaker(ATK 2600—2400).

"Then it is time to finish this. I use the Noble Arms of Destiny on Laundsallyn keeping him safe from any destruction effects." A shield appeared on the warriors arm.

"Now unless you have a Big Shield Gardna in your deck Bedwyr will destroy your face down monster." The blond knight rushed forward.

"Don't worry my monster can't hold a candle to your knight," Suz's monster flipped face up and a figure in a red cloak leapt backwards. "but then again he's not supposed to. Phantom Magician's purpose is to be defeated and need saving, and who better to do it then,"

Phantom Magician disappeared and in his place a large man made half out of wood came out of nowhere to block the sword (DEF 2000). "A hero!"

"What just happened! That monster could not have stopped Bedwyr's attack!" Wain looked taken aback.

"That's because he didn't. You see Phantom Magician was destroyed I was able to summon Woodsman out from my deck. For the guardian of this castle you aren't very bright are you?" Suz stuck her tongue out at Medrawd.

"I'll show you! Laundsallyn take hold of Gallatin once more and crush that hero!"Laundsallyn rose up to full power and charged at the wooden man, only to be stopped by a barrier.

"And now that I'm facing your strongest monster it seems like an opportune time to use Draining Shield. You should really control that temper of yours, it'll get the better of you one day." She wagged a finger at him.

"I heal myself with Caliburn and give the turn over to you."

 **Suz: 4800 Medrawd: 8300**

"This is amazing. I thought this was over but she just changed the momentum completely." Mike stood there in awe.

"You haven't seen nothin yet." Suz said. "I get to grab a polymerization from my graveyard thanks to Woodsman and then I summon Elemental Hero Ocean to the field." A blue skinned hero wielding a staff stood next to Woodsman (ATK 1500). "Then two face down cards will end it for me.

"I will not lose this duel! Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy the card you just set on the left!" Medrawd set the card on his deck and a small tornado shot at Suz's card.

"I chain it to your card and activate Threatening Roar. No attacking for you." A large roar shook the area they were in and the knights looked worried.

"Calibrun restores even more life points and a set card will be my turn." A face down card appeared on his field. 'Come on, attack me if you dare. No matter what you summon Mirror Force will blow it away.

"Then it's my time to get rid of your field. Woodsman gives me another polymerization and Ocean let's me return Blazeman from my grave to my hand." Suz pumped up her hand even more. "Now I use the trap card Call of the Haunted! Revive my Shadow Mist!" The hero that appeared was female and radiated darkness from her black armor (ATK 1200).

"And when this hero appears I can add a certain type of quick-play spell to my hand." Suz took a card from her deck. "Now polymerization fuses Ocean and Shadow Mist!"

 _"From the dark depths of the sea comes the frigid hero! Fusion summon, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"_

The area around them froze solid and a hero with snow white armored appeared (ATK 2500). Medrawd took a step back wary of this new hero.

"And since I now have a useless trap on the field I can use the effect of a special hero from my hand, one that let's me tribute traps as well as monsters!" Woodsman and the face up Call of the Haunted disappeared and in their place was a hero wearing what looked to be a patchwork witch's out fit and wielding a shotgun sword mix (ATK 2700).

"This is Vision Hero Witch Raider, and when she's summoned all your spell and trap cards are destroyed!" The Vision Hero aimed her shotgun at the Black Knights spell and trap zone and fired. Medrawd's face down card disappeared but his equip spells faded for a second before reappearing.

"Sorry but that failed to do a thing, Noble Arms can reequip themselves to monsters on the field the first time they're destroyed each turn." Medrawd let out a sigh of relief 'Although my Mirror Force is gone now'.

Suz grinned. "That's perfect because now I use the card that Shadow Mist gave me Mask Change! Absolute Zero, transformation summon!" Elemental Hero Absolute Zero began to glow with a golden light as armor appeared from nowhere and began to cover the hero.

In the end the man who stood there wore blue armor with a red chest piece and a gun in hand (ATK 2600). "And both my hero's effects work, Absolute Zero destroys all monsters when he leaves the field and Acid destroys all spells and traps when he enters it!"

A chill came across the field as all of Medrawd's monsters were frozen over and then Acid sent a blast of acid at them with his gun. "And since chains resolve in reverse your Noble Arms of Destiny can't protect your Laundsallyn!" The dust settled and every one of his monsters was gone.

"That means that his entire field has been wiped out!" Mike cheered.

"And now for the finishing touches, polymerization fuses together Elemental Heroes Blazeman and Sparkman in my hand to bring out the hero of light!

 _"Blaze brighter than the sun and extinguish all foes before you! Fusion Summon, Elemental Hero the Shining."_

This hero was clad in all white armor and had golden metallic 'wings' on his back (ATK 2600). "Now all of my heroes, Elemental, Masked, and Vision attack him directly!" The force of the onslaught was so powerful it sent the heavily armored man flying back into a wall.

 **Suz: 4800 Medrawd: 900**

"I set the last card in my hand and end my turn."

"T-this can't be happening." Medrawd clutched at his arm which was injured in the blast, his armor crumbling around him. "I can't fail Elizabeth again! I must protect her!"

"What?" Suz said confused. "Aren't I the one trying to free Elizabeth?"

"You don't get it! You don't stand a chance against the lord of the castle, and if I fail here will be the target of his anger!" Medrawd's helmet crumbled revealing eyes full of tears.

"You don't serve the lord of this castle do you?" Mike said softly. "Back when you were introducing yourself you described yourself separate from his loyal retainers."

"Who are you, really?" Suz asked.

 **The Village**

"We lived in peace for many years in this village. It is not a glamorous life but it is a happy." The village elder explained to Carter and Ymir. "And there were two villagers here that were beloved above all others. The first was Elizabeth my daughter, a kind woman who loved all as if they were family, and Lancelin the captain of our guard, the greatest warrior in the land."

Carter looked bored siting on a straw mat taking a sip of tea. "And what does this have to do with the monster that attacked Billy?"

"I was getting to that young man." The elder said. "You see the woods have always been dangerous, but they monsters would keep to themselves and Lancelin would keep us safe if they did near the village. One day however, the sky turned blood red and a monster attack like no other occurred. The monsters swarmed us under the command of the new lord of the castle, and try as he might Lancelin was not strong enough to defend the village. That was when we discovered that the goal of the army was not our destruction, but rather to steal Lady Elizabeth from us.

"When Lancelin discovered this he went to the castle in order to rescue her, but we have not heard from him since."

 **The Castle Courtyard**

"When I came to the castle I could not even make it to the lord of the castle's throne room before he used Elizabeth against me. I was given an offer, either fight knowing that Elizabeth would be condemned to a fate worse then death, or guard his gates to make her life easier. The longer I guard his castle the better he treats Elizabeth. So I took the name of the ancient traitor of legend and have stood by my post ever since"

"Wait." Mike said. "If he wanted to capture Elizabeth why would he use her life as leverage?"

"Because Elizabeth was never their only target was she?" Suz said.

"Correct. From what the lord has told me he requires the two of us as a pair, if one of us cannot fulfill the duty he wishes for us then the other is useless, and therefore disposable."

"Well then let us help! We can fight against the lord of the castle together!" Suz said.

"I have dedicated my entire life to protect lady Elizabeth, I will not risk her life for the pipe dream of some wannabe hero. It is my turn!" Lancelin drew a card.

"Lancelin listen to me, the more you let this lord of ours use you the harder it will be to ever get out from his thumb. We can help you save Elizabeth!"

"I summon Merlin the magician!" Lancelin said ignoring them. "And by using his effect I will break the seal I placed on myself!" An aged wizard appeared on the field and began to glow. "I swore to forsake this power when I pledged my allegiance to the darkness, but now to keep you from entering the castle I must use all my power."

"You mean he was holding back this entire time!" Mike cried out.

"By tributing Merlin I can bring out the king of my deck, Noble Knight Artorigus!" The wizard vanished with a flash of light and when it calmed down Lancelin was standing there in white armor lined with fur (ATK 1800). "I claim the right as king! And as such I special summon Gawayn from my hand using his effect!" A knight in golden armor appeared kneeling (DEF 500).

"Now grant me power! Xyz summon!" Gawayn turned into pure energy and entered Lancelin's armor which began to glow blue and expand (ATK 2000). "I have now taken the form of Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights, and my summon let's me equip three Noble Arms to myself from the grave." Gallatin, Caliburn and the Noble Arms of Destiny appeared on his arms (ATK 2000—3500).

"Now by detaching an XYZ material I can destroy spell and traps up to the number of equip spells I have on me." Lancelin waved a hand and destroyed Suz's my Body as a Shield.

"Time to slay your heroes, first Masked Hero Acid." A single slash was all it took.

"And before I end the battle phase I play a quick play from my hand, Rank-Up Magic of Noble Force!" Lancelin's armor opened up and blue energy began leaking out (ATK 3700).

"A Rank-Up!?" Suz was shocked.

"Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus! And Noble Force's second effect activates allowing me to equip myself with Noble Arms Excaliburn." A sword with blue lines of energy running down the blade and a golden hilt appeared in his hand and he cut The Shining in half.

"Now in my second main phase I can detach one Xyz material to destroy a monster on the field." Vision Hero Witch Raider shuddered for a moment before shattering.

He glowed with he light of Caliburn and extended a hand. "Now it is your turn."

 **Suz: 2800 Lancelin: 1400**

"He just completely destroyed Suz's field and has no cards in her hand! It's over!"

"You know Mike you aren't being very helpful right now, at least say something positive like 'Don't worry Suz you can do it!' or 'Show this hunk of junk who's boss'. I thought having somebody other then Carter or Suz around would be nice but apparently you're just a Debby Downer."

"Stop stalling." Lancelin said. "And draw your last card."

Suz took the card from the top of her deck and let out a large laugh. "Hahahahaha! It looks like I'm not out of Miracles yet! I use the spell card Miracle Fusion!"

"A top deck like that! Now of all times!" Lancelin said looking concerned.

"And now I use it to banish Blazeman, Shadowmist, and Sparkman to summon one of the strongest heroes in my deck Elemental Hero Core!"

The hero's body was white armor with a red core in the center with lines radiating out of it (ATK 2700). "Why don't we just stop this now Lancelin? We're on the same side."

"You're just afraid that I will defeat you! And since you don't seem to want to attack I'll take my turn." He drew and Gallatin weakened him (ATK 3500). 'Dammit, she wouldn't just leave out that monster in attack mode if she didn't want me to attack it, but she knows I can blow up one more monster with my overlay unit. What do I do?' Lancelin thought, then he looked over to Suz and saw a smirk on her face. 'She's trying to trick me! Well I won't hesitate.'

"I use my last overlay unit to destroy Core!" Core shattered and the explosion kicked up a cloud of dust.

"Don't worry Lancelin, you really did choose right. If you attacked Core you would've lost at that moment, instead you just have to deal with this." The dust cleared and standing there was The Shining (ATK 2600—3500) "Core let's me summon a level eight or lower Elemental Hero from my grave no matter what their cards say, and with three banished monsters The Shining's abilities are at his strongest."

"Dammit! But don't forget that my Noble Arms of Destiny keeps me from being destroyed once per turn!" Lancelin charged right into The Shining ignoring a blast of brilliant light to destroy him.

"Remember I said abilities plural, because the Shining left the field I can add Blazeman and Shadowmist to my hand from beyond the grave." Suz added the two cards to her hand and smiled. "Thanks for the refresher."

"Dammit!" Lancelin said again, he'd played right into her hands, but he had one shot to stop Suz in her tracks. "A set card and Caliburn's effect will be all for now."

 **Suz: 2800 Lancelin: 1900**

"I draw!"

"And I activate my facedown card! Lightforce Sword!" A blade appeared from his facedown and skewered one of Suz's cards. "Now one of your cards is banished for four turns! Try and fusion summon with only two cards!" 'I know I sounded tough, but if she still has her Blazeman I might still be in trouble.'

Suz gave a small clap. "Good job, the card you got rid of was my Elemental Hero Blazeman." Lancelin gave a sigh of relief. "However you missed the card that will defeat you."

"What!"

"I summon Vision Hero Vyon." A purple colored robotic hero with only one eye jumped out to the field (ATK 1000). "When Vyon is summoned I can send a hero to the graveyard like my second Shadow Mist which allows me to grab a hero from my deck."

"But you can't fuse without a fusion card! And without Blazeman you can't grab one from your deck!"

"Says who? I use Vyon's second effect, by banishing a hero from the grave I can retrieve my last polymerization!" Suz's hand now had three cards in it.

"The ability to constantly refresh your hand no matter how many resources you spend. A chain of heroes that never ends, the Immortal of Lineage, the Legacy!" Mike said shocked. "It's more impressive then I could ever imagine."

"It looks like Carter really did tell you everything, now it's time for a fusion!" Suz sent all of her remaining cards to the graveyard.

 _"Three that are one, the one that is three, cast your ever-present gaze upon this duel! Fusion Summon, Vision Hero Trinity!"_

The red hero with a singular eye appeared the battlefield (ATK 2500—5000). "On the turn he's summoned Trinity's attack doubles! Now finish this!" Faster then the eye could see Vision Hero Trinity rushed Lancelin and uppercutted him into the air.

 **Suz: 2800 Lancelin: 400**

"Gah! Nice try but I'm not out yet!" Lancelin said from the air, only to be shocked when he saw Trinity above him with both hands ready for a grand slam.

"Trinity can attack monsters three times each battle phase!" The hero smashed Lancelin to the floor before finishing with last of his life points.

 **Suz: 2800 Lancelin: 0000**

"I-I lost." Lancelin said in disbelief. He groaned as he struggled to stand. "With such overwhelming power, could you, could you actually defeat the lord of this castle and free us?"

Suz have a thumbs up. "Of course I can!"

"For some reason I actually believe you." Lancelin gave a small chuckle. "Then let me help you, we shall take down the lord of the castle together." Suz smiled. "And to start I will share with you one of the things I learned in my time serving here, a secret that the lord keeps incredibly close to his chest. His name, for if any who rose against him would do so with that knowledge they would be able to strike him down. And that name is-" Lancelin stopped speaking with a grunt and fell forward, a dagger being stuck in his back.

"Lancelin!" Suz cried out.

"No!" Mike screamed. "He was just about to reveal the lord's name!"

"And that is why I could not allow him to speak, but do not worry he is not dead." A man wearing a black ninja outfit appeared over Lancelin. "Do not worry though he is alive, we still need him for the ceremony."

"Who are you!"

"Me? I am his majesties loyal ninja Kazekure! If I were a more honorable man I would wish you luck in your braving of the castle, but since I am not I shall leave with this!" Kazekure threw several smoke bombs at Suz and Mike and when the cleared Kazekure and Lancelin were gone.

"Dammit! What the hell is happening and what does it have to do with my escapee!?"

 **The Village**

"So you explained what the deal with the red sky, the forbidding castle, and Rosco was so why exactly was Billy out there in the first place? The guy's as though as wet tissue paper yet he braved the forest."

"God damnit Carter." Ymir muttered under her breath. "I swear to god."

"Well, yes… You see after Lancelin disappeared we received a message from the Sage of the Lake, he told us that he held a holy weapon that could be used against the lord of the castle, but it could only be granted to those who braved the forest's dangers and reached him. Billy was attempting to do so when Rosco caught him. Thankfully such a powerful warrior like you was able to come in and save him." There was a glint in the elder's eye.

"Let me guess you want me to get this holy weapon and slay the lord of the castle?" Carter asked.

"Yes I beg of you! Lancelin was the only one among us that could possibly do so, but I sense great power in you. You could save us all!"

Carter seemed to mull it over in his head for a second. "Sure why not. I'll get started immediately. Which way is the Sage's place?"

"If you follow the road you came in from you should find yourself in the appropriate direction. Thank you so much Sir Carter! You truly are a great hero!"

"Whatever." Carter said and abruptly left a look of concentration on his face.

"Carter!" Ymir cried out in protest as she followed him. "Don't be so mean!"

"Shut up I'm thinking" Carter said distractedly. "Elizabeth, Lancelin, the Sage of the Lake and his sacred blade. Why does this all sound so familiar." Carter racked his brain trying to remember as he walked into the forest with Ymir trailing behind.

 **End of Chapter One**

 _Original Cards_

 **Rank-Up Magic of Noble Force**

Quick-Play

Target 1 "Noble Knight" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your extra deck, 1 "Noble Knight" monster that is 1 Rank higher then that target using that target as the Xyz Material(This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then equip 1 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell from the deck to the Xyz Summoned monster


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't tell Suz but I can't stand fantasy stories. Lord of the Rings put me to sleep and Game of Thrones could not get me to care in the slightest. Honestly I was always more partial to Noir myself, something about the omnipresent feeling of despair and futility resonated with me.**

 **We're now stuck in what fees like one of those bog standard fantasy stories and for some reason it's all feeling familiar. I'm sure that if I could remember I could figure out where the escapee is. Whether or not I remember I still know something feels off about this entire situation, and I'm going to figure out what it is.**

Carter walked through the forest wracking his brain to try to figure out what he was missing. "Come on brain, what aren't you telling me?"

Ymir was floating closely behind. "What do you mean this is all familiar?"

"If I knew I would've told you already. All I have is just vague feelings of having heard all of this before."

Ymir caught up with him and began floating around his head. "What kind of vague feelings are we talking about? Are you really a seer and you had a vision you can half remember? Have you synched up with your counterpart in this world and are slowly gaining his memories? Oh! Maybe you're actually from this world and were sent away without your memories, and now that you're back you're lost memories are resurfacing!" She seemed to be having too much coming up with theories.

"I am ninety nine precent sure that none of those are true. But you have to be feeling it too, there's something wrong with this place."

Ymir stopped buzzing around for a moment and looked contemplative. "Yeah, I can't put my finger on it but everything about this place feels fake, like a realistic prop. None of it is familiar though so it's not whatever is going on in your head."

Carter growled. "This is starting to irritate me. The best course of action is probably to just do this quest. Worst case scenario we get the sword and kill the Lord of the Castle without getting answers."

"Isn't the worst case scenario we die?" Ymir said.

"Well dying seems like an odd fear for an immortal to have, but I guess you have point." Carter said under his breath.

"I hope Suz is doing alright." Ymir said. "She might have a tough time without this holy sword we're getting."

"Wait a minute!" Carter stopped suddenly making Ymir run into him.

"What?"

"That pig used duel monsters! Why would a holy sword help with a duel?"

Ymir gave her equivalent of a shrug. "Maybe the sword is in the shape of a card? It wouldn't be the weirdest thing we've come across."

"I know I know but it's just! Grrr!" Carter growled in frustration. "This is driving me insane! I hope Suz and Mike are doing better."

 **The Castle Interior**

"Fuck! This! Fucking! Castle! And fuck the left hand rule!" Suz shouted accenting each shout with a kick to the stone wall.

Mike looked concerned where the wall was cracking under the pressure of Suz's boot. "Well it might not be a simply connected maze. I mean if we look at things mathematically then-"

"Oh my god you and Carter were made for each other. You would've been such a adorable couple. Anyways I'm just going to blast my way through all these wall." She took out her sword and began to aim it at the wall as Mike shouted "No! No! No!"

He waved his hands frantically. "Let's not do that! I mean you may be immortal but I'm not! Listen there has to be a way out so let's just figure it out logically. I mean it would be horrible planning if the main entrance lead to a unbeatable maze so there must be a solution that is just under our noses that the residents could use to get in."

Suz out her sword away and scratched her chin. "Well let's look at the wall markings, the colors of the patterns run red, blue, green, green, blue, yellow, purple, and yellow before repeating. If we instead look at them as numbers based on their position on the color wheel we can read the number code as-" Suz, while Mike was distracted by her B.S., took out her sword in one fluid motion and blasted away at the top of the hallway.

"What the fuck!" Mike shouted.

"Holy shit my fucking arm!" A voice shouted from above them. Suz and Mike looked up to see a green creature holding a bloody stump where an arm was presumably once attached. "Oh wow that looks really bad."

They just sort of looked on in shock as the green creature screamed some more before Suz leaped into action. "I'm so sorry!" She began bandaging the stump and applying a tourniquet from some cloth she striped from Mike's shirt before leaping up.

"My shirt!"

"I swear I am really sorry about this, I don't usually hurt people without seeing them face to face!" She continued to apply first aid until the screaming stopped.

"Who are you guys even?" The green person said when he had finally calmed down.

"We're here to kill the lord of this castle and free the prisoners here, you aren't going to stop us are you?"

Mike face palmed.

The green creature blanched when he heard that. "No! No! Please don't hurt me even more! I'm just a cleaner! I mop the floors!"

"Don't worry!" Suz gave a smile. "I would never hurt you!" She then glanced at the arm. "Any more then I already have."

"D-don't worry, these grow back for my species." The man held up his arm and Suz saw that it was already beginning to regrow a little. "I'll be fine by the end of the week so there's no need worry, I don't hold it against you. So please let me go!" The green man was squirming now.

"Of course you can leave whenever you want!" Suz gave a grin. The green man moved to bolt down the hole to the outside but was stopped by Suz grasping his shoulder. "After you tell us where we can find the prisoners."

 **The Woods**

"Suz is resourceful I wouldn't worry about her." Ymir said. "I'd worry about the fact that the only way to get to the sage is a mist filled cave." She and Carter looked into the dark cave and the twisting mist within.

"How much do you want to bet we face our secret fears inside there?" Carter asked.

"You know guessing these tropes before they appear really takes the fun out of them." She joked. "I don't suppose that there's any way to circumvent this is there?"

"I get the feeling that this is the only way." Carter said as he began walking in. "See you on the other side."

"Ugh!" Ymir slumped her shoulders that weren't there and floated to the cavern.

 **Camelot**

Ymir woke up from her nightmare and rubbed her shoulders. "Huh?" She was confused for a moment as she flexed her glowing purple but solid hands. She looked around her apartment and took in the familiar sites. Her bookshelf filled so much books were falling off, cloths strewn all about except for her crisp military uniform hanging on her open closet, it was all there.

"Was it all a dream?" She could remember something about her dream, but with every passing moment it slipped away. She was in Camelot, and today was her day off right? So she was just going to curl up in bed with a nice book. After all she had earned a break.

 **The Forests of Hungary**

Carter sat under the stars and simply existed. All alone with nobody to intrude on his solitude. He felt at one with nature. The chirping of the birds, the insects buzzing to and fro. He let in a deep breath and released it.

Carter knew he would have to get up eventually, but why rush, after all this was the rest of his life.

That was when the hand grasped his neck. Carter began to choke as the grip tightened and tightened. Carter opened his eyes to find himself face to face with what he couldn't tel was either the face of a demon or an angel. it was beautiful to be called human but its features were twisted into a hideous scowl. Dark burning eyes glared at him with pure hatred.

"Help!"

 **The Castle Dungeons**

"Alright so according to the one armed guy this is where Lancelin should be." Suz said as they sneaked down the hall. It was almost pitch black except for a few torches placed far from each other along the walls.

"Suz mind if I ask you something?" Mike said.

"Sure, what?"

"Before you destroyed the wall you mentioned that Carter and I would've been a cute couple. The phrasing of that felt a little off, like we couldn't be one now? I mean we don't see each other as often as I'd like but I like to think there's still a spark."

Suz stopped. "Well I'm sorry to break this to you Mike but you two can't be together."

"Wait what? What do you mean we can't?" Mike was confused.

"I mean that it's not fair for either of you to be together it would only lead to tragedy. Immortals and mortals shouldn't mix, especially romantically." Suz's face was deadly serious.

"I don't know who you think you are but I'm Carter's best friend and if you think that-" Mike was cut off by Suz tackling him to the ground just as a kunai embedded itself in the wall where his head used to be.

"We'll continue this discussion later." Suz said now staring down Kazekure.

"Sorry if I interrupted something, I just couldn't resist such an open target." The ninja grinned. Suz pulled out her sword and aimed it at Kazekure.

"I'll give you one chance to have a bit of pride and take out a duel disk, after that we fight like animals."

Kazekure's grin did not fade. "I'd rather not fight at all if that's possible, so I must say farewell." He leaped backwards into the darkness and vanished.

"I hate ninjas!" Suz shouted and chased after the man. Mike followed close behind.

 **Camelot**

Ymir yawned as she watched a movie from the comfort of her bed. She was torn between taking a nap and finishing the film. She eventually decided to get up and go out onto her balcony and see if the fresh air would wake her up.

Ymir smelled as the wind blew against her face and she looked out into the city, the people walking below in the market, kids playing in the park, she was home. She then wiped tears from her eyes.

"Why did I have to go to earth?" She sobbed some more before regaining her composure.

"Alright, alright so everything I did when under the spell was stuff the involved not leaving the room so…" She went back in to her door and put her hand on it.

"I will get back to Camelot." And she went through the door.

 **The Cave**

Ymir returned back to reality and saw Carter slumped across the floor. "Bet you're glad I'm here to save your ass." She charged up some energy and a bolt of energy blasted Carter with an electric shock.

"The fuck!" Carter shot up and glared at Ymir for a second before looking away. "Thanks for getting me out." He grumbled as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Looks like we were wrong about what that was weren't we. We weren't prepared for a paradise were we."

"Yeah…" Carter said cautiously. "We probably shouldn't act so rashly, this place can still surprise us." They continued down the cave keeping an eye out for any other magical traps.

"So…" Ymir started. "Where were you trapped? In the illusion?"

"Where were you?" Carter countered.

"Back in Camelot with my body. I cried when I realized what was going on." She replied bluntly. "Your turn to share."

Carter growled before answering. "I was alone completely alone in the woods I lived in before meeting you and Suz. I was just sitting there in complete peace until you woke me up. Hell I'm pretty sure I was almost enlightened there for a second"

"Huh." Ymir said. "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought." The two walked in silence for the rest of the cave.

 **The Castle Dungeons**

"Get back here you bastard!" Suz cried out as she ran after Kazekure. The ninja always staying just out of reach of her sword. He was leading Suz around like a bull, obviously baiting her into a trap but she didn't care. This castle was bullshit and if walking into a trap would speed things up then who was she to complain.

Kazekure laughed as he was shooting down the hallway. "I'm a ninja! It's my job to not charge at my enemy." He threw a kunai into a wall which triggered a pit trap that Suz jumped over.

"Come on Kazekure, you know these tricks won't stop any warrior worth their salt!" Behind Suz Mike barely kept himself from falling into the pit.

"Why would you booby trap the inside of the castle!" He cried out as he began shimmying around the edge.

"Ignore him! Let's just skip to whatever you think you'll actually beat me with!"

"Don't worry we're almost there!" Right in front of the chase was a large gateway that the two sped through. The gate led into a large chamber with a giant pit in the center that Kazekure leapt over onto a platform on the far side of it hung by ropes. Suz saw another platform closer by and gave a smirk. "So you expect me to get on the opposite platform then?"

Kazekure returned the smirk. "I suppose you'll want some incentive?"

"What're you offering?" Kazekure snapped and from a chain above a crystal fell down into view. In the middle of it was a young woman frozen mid scream. "Elizabeth I assume?"

"You assume correctly. Agree to this duel and we will each put down a wager. You offer your life and I offer you Elizabeths, what do you say?"

"I say that my life is way more valuable then any one mortal, offer your own life in addition and we have a deal." Suz folded her arms in classic make a deal stance.

Kazekure's grin widened and his razor sharp teeth glinted in the darkness. "That sounds perfect. Now let us begin!" Suz leapt up onto the platform and the two activate their duel disks.

 **Suz: 8000 Kazekure: 8000**

"I'll go first." Kazekure said as he looked at his hand. "I set a monster and spell or trap before activating Supply Squad." A continuous spell appeared on his field.

Suz drew and frowned. Supply Squad let him draw whenever one of his cards was destroyed but could it just be bait to lure out a monster? "I activate Foolish Burial! Now I can send Elemental Hero Shadow Mist to the graveyard to grab an Elemental Hero Blazeman from my deck. Now by summoning him I get a polymerization from me deck."

The burning hero came out and Suz took the key card of her deck and added it to her hand. "Now Blazeman will fuse with the Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand!"

 _"Boil the seas and raze the land, hero of flames come out and burn away all before you! Fusion summon, Elemental Hero Nova Master!"_

The hero of flame came forth in his burning glory. "Attack his face down monster!"

"I activate my face down card Solemn Wishes! Now whenever I draw a card I gain five hundred life points." Nova Master's attack shattered the monster on Kazekure's field.

"The card you just destroyed was UFO Turtle, and thanks to it's effect I get to summon another from my deck." A giant turtle with a machine on it's back appeared on the field (ATK 1400). "And then Supply Squad lets me draw a card and Solemn Wished gives my life points an extra boost.

"Well Nova Master let's me draw as well." Suz took the card and glanced it over.

"If that's all then I'll start my turn." He drew and gained even more life points.

 **Suz: 8000 Kazekure: 9000**

"I move UFO Turtle to defense position and set another card (DEF 1200). You're move."

"Don't think you can hid behind those monsters for long! I use fusion recovery to add my polymerization and Ocean to my hand!" Suz thought for a moment before summoning the Ocean (ATK 1500).

"Now my monsters will attack yours! Ocean you of first!" The aquatic hero dug it's trident into the flaming turtle and destroyed it but another turtle simply replaced it.

"Now Nova Master attack his turtle and inflict some damage!" Kazekure grunted as the flames rocked his platform but he quickly stabilized himself and drew 2 cards.

"The fun isn't over yet Suz. I use UFO Turtle's effect to summon Masked Dragon." This time a red dragon appeared in the empty space between them (ATK 1400).

Suz drew her card from Nova Master's effect and then turned the turn over to Kazekure.

 **Suz: 8000 Kazekure: 9300**

"My hand needs a bit of a refresh so I use this card," He held up Magical Mallet. "to return four of my cards and draw that same amount." Kazekure shuffled his hand back into the deck and looked at his new hand.

"Not as helpful as I would've liked but good enough. I set a spell or trap and move my dragon to defense position but that will be my turn."

'Dammit, what is this guys end game? He's just drawing and buffering his life points. The only deck that would use this type of strategy is!' "No! Suz gasped.

"So you figured it out then?" Kazekure smirked.

"I have! You're gathering the pieces of Exodia!"

"How unfortunate, I was hoping you would run into a few more of my monsters but even if you can see it coming you wont be able to stop me." He flipped over two of the cards in his hand and revealed the left and right hands of Exodia. "Make your move."

'I have to get rid of his draw power fast. Thankfully I have everything I need.' "Alright I draw and the Ocean let's me return Shadow Mist to my hand!" Suz looked and the cards in her hand and nodded. "It's time! I fuse together Shadowmist and Ocean!"

The two heroes were pulled into the swirling fusion vortex and Absolute Zero began to appear. "However I also use Mask Change to give my Absolute Zero a bit of an upgrade!" As Suz played the card armor flew from all over and covered the frozen hero to create Masked Hero Acid.

"Now Acid will destroy your back row and Absolute Zero your monsters!" A chill spread across the field and Acid shot his gun as Kazekure's cards.

"Sorry Suz but if you think any Exodia player worth their salt hasn't accounted for field destruction you really aren't as much of a duelist as you seem. For you see, The Huge Revolution is Over." One of Kazekure's face down cards flipped up and chains shot out it and captured Masked Hero Acid. "So your monster's destruction effect is negated and your Hero is banished!" The chains dragged Acid down into the Abyss and Kazekure's spells and traps were safe. "I do lose my Masked Dragon though." The ice covered the dragon and shattered it. "But thanks to my Supply Squad I get a draw from that, and with Oasis of Dragon Souls," Kazekure's last facedown flipped up and Masked Dragon reappeared "it comes right back in defense position."

"Shadow Mist let's me grab a hero from my deck."

"Suz be careful!" Mike shouted. "You can't let him draw anymore cards!"

"Thank you Mike! But if you wouldn't mind not bothering me in a very stressful situation!" Suz snapped. This was bad, she had known her Zero Acid trick would probably not work but she had still hoped. She still had a trick up her sleeve though. She just needed to draw the right cards. "I set a card and attack Masked Dragon with Nova Master!" The dragon was shattered and then immediately replaced as both duelists drew a card 'It's here! Just two more'. "I set one more card and end my turn."

"What are you doing! You're letting an Exodia player draw all he wants!" Mike shouted again.

"Shut up Mike!"

"You should listen to your friend." Kazekure said as he drew for his turn.

 **Suz: 8000 Kazekure: 11300**

"I think I'll set one card and then pass it onto you." Kazekure was grinning like a little school girl.

'He definitely has another piece of Exodia.' Suz thought as she drew. 'I don't have all the cards I need to finish this so I have to risk it.' "I summon Vision Hero Vyon in attack position!" The robotic hero appeared and it's one eyed gaze looked out onto the field. "So I can send my second Shadow Mist to the graveyard with all that entails!" Suz grabbed another hero monster and added it to her hand.

"Then banishing Elemental Hero Ocean gives me a polymerization from my deck!" 'I need to thin my deck more. Dammit I can't out draw power an Exodia deck!' "And Nova Master… attack Masked Dragon!"

"Unfortunately I drew my third Masked Dragon so I have to move on to the next step in the ladder, come on out Troop Dragon." This dragon was more humanoid with green sales and actually armor (DEF 800).

They both drew and Suz flinched. Useful but not what she needed. "Your turn."

 **Suz: 8000 Kazekure: 11800**

Kazekure drew and laughed. "Would you look at that, I now have four of the five pieces." The man flipped some of his cards over and showed all but the head of Exodia. "I'll set a monster and a back row face down and end my turn."

 **Suz: 8000 Kazekure: 12300**

'Please! I need this next card to be it!' Suz closed her eyes and drew. The card was… Suz grinned. "It's over Kazekure!"

Kazekure took a step back at the sudden declaration. "Stop bluffing, nobody has defeated my Draconic Exodia deck before and you won't now."

"Sorry Kazekure but in case you didn't notice I use heroes, and heroes are people that slay dragons and make the impossible possible! I use Call of the Haunted so return Shadowmist!" The dark hero appeared.

"Now from my hand! Inferno Reckless Summon! Now I get three Shadow Mists and you get two more Troop Dragons." The field was now almost completely filled. "And by special summoning a Shadow Mist I get a Mask Quickplay spell. I won't need that though because with I play R-Righteous Justice! So with three elemental Heroes!"

Supply Squad, Solemn Wishes, and Kazekure's facedown which was revealed to be a Negate Attack.

"Your back row is destroyed!"

"So what!" Kazekure shouted. "I still only have one Exodia piece left and you just thinned my deck for me!"

"The words of a dying man! Polymerization takes three Shadow Mist and makes them more!"

The fusion portal appeared and as the three identical monsters were drawn in the familiar form of Vision Hero Trinity came out (ATK 5000) "Let's finish this on one fell swoop!"

"Trinity again?" Mike said softly.

"Don't make me laugh! I know your Trinity can attack three times but my monsters are still in defense position." Despite his tough words Kazekure took a step back, only to find himself on the edge of his hanging platform.

"That's why I have this! H-Heated Heart!" Vision Hero Trinity began to burn with fire (ATK 5000—5500).

"D-Dammit!"

"I have to thank you Kazekure, I haven't been able to use Trinity here to his full potential in a while, now then it's time to say goodbye!" Trinity's giant red eye began to glow. "Trinity End!"

A bright light filled the entire room and when it faded Kazekure and the entire platform that he was standing were gone only leaving behind singed ropes.

 **Suz: 8000 Kazekure: 0000**

"From the edge of defeat!" Mike said in awe. "Just like last time."

"Yeah winning at the last minute is sort of my style." Suz said jumping back to the ledge from her platform. "Now then if you wouldn't mind helping get her" Suz pointed at the crystal containing Elizabeth, "down here."

 **The Cave of Mist**

"If this is another illusionary maze I'm going to scream." Carter said to Ymir as they came across a forked path.

"I don't sense any illusion magic here so it is an actual fork in the path. There must be some sort of clue to how to get in, let's look around." Carter grunted in agreement and the two began to search the cave walls.

"See anything?" Carter asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing, I think we may have to just pick a path and go through." Ymir said and then tried to peer down the paths to find any hints of mangled bodies who had chosen the wrong path.

Carter looked like he was about to say something sarcastic then got a confused look on his face. "No wait, this is, this is familiar."

"Like how you had vague feelings about the stuff from the village?"

"Sort of, but more. I can remember something about an out a place rock, and spilling water?"

"Well that is very helpful. So which path do you want to take? Left or right?"

"No wait, there's more there's…" Carter started searching the ground before coming across a small grouping of rocks forming a sort of cup shape. "'So that if they put water on the outcropping…'" Carter hovered his hand over the rocks and said "Aquarius!" And with the spell water began to drop from his palm to the rocks.

"Are you having a mental breakdown? Because if you are I have no idea how to deal with that." Carter said nothing to that and soon enough a rumbling sound filled the cavern and the floor opened up to reveal a staircase leading down.

"Holy shit there's actually a hidden passage."

"It's clearing up in my head." Carter said massaging his temples. "I've been here before heard all this before, Lancelin, Elizabeth, and getting the sword from the Sage. None of this is new."

"Wait! Do you mean we're in some sort of time loop?"

"Maybe? It's still hard to think, and the more I remember the harder it is to get more. It's like something in my brain is fighting me." Carter was starting to breath heavily as he strained himself trying to remember. "Dammit!"

"Carter calm down! All you're doing is hurting yourself!"

Carter slowed his breathing and closed his eyes. "Alright I'm fine, I'm fine. I just don't like the idea of somebody messing with my head. Anything you can do about it?"

"Sorry no." Ymir dropped a bit in the air. "My ability to dispel magic doesn't really extend to mental effects like this. If I tried I might end up just frying your memories."

"Yeah let's not do that unless we actually need to." Carter looked down the new passage then looked back at Ymir. "We have to keep marching through anyways. Maybe this sage can help with my memories."

"Hopefully. Let's try to avoid any fights along the way, I don't know if we can trust you to fight properly in that state." Ymir floated down the stairs.

"Good call." Carter said following Ymir, until he was stopped by a green barrier suddenly appearing on the entryway.

"You passed the trials of will and knowledge." A voice announced from one of the forks in the cave.

"Now you must face the trial of strength." A voice said from the other branch. Then two figures approached from the mist.

The one on the left was a woman wearing tribal cloths, covered in intricate tattoos and markings. The one on the right was a man and wearing a deep blue wizards cloak and had a long beard. Both of them held duel disks.

"What! Carter no!" Ymir said from behind the barrier.

Pain blossomed in Carter's head and he remembered something. "'We must test your weakest link, the last in your party must prove themselves before you can continue.'"

"So you know of the trial?" The woman said.

"Then you must make a choice." The man continued.

"Who I want to face in combat right?" Carter was panting again the force of the strange memories keeping him from focusing.

"Correct, I am the Guardian of Strength, chose me if you believe in your power to break through any obstacle."

"And I am the Guardian of Knowledge, chose me if you wish to prove yourself in a battle of wits."

Carter looked between the two of them and gave a cocky grin. "I'll take the two of you on at the same time in a tag duel."

"What!" Two guardians took a step back at that.

"Don't mock us boy!" Strength shouted.

"Either one of us could destroy you easily!"

"Then a tag duel shouldn't be all that difficult should it? Unless you're scared?" Carter taunted them.

"You will be the one scared!" Knowledge shouted. "Fine then a two on one duel! 1600 life points."

"And we will share a field and graveyard!" Strength finished.

"Fine by me."

"Dammit Carter what are you doing? You're in no condition to fight both of them at once!" Ymir shouted.

"That's true, but I'm also in no condition to attacked from behind. If I duel one of them and lose the other will attack me from behind as I walk away. And with my head like this It could take me hours to heal from the damage."

The two guardians looked at each other at the accusation and turned pale. "How do you know so much about our trial?"

"No one who has taken this trial has lived long enough to tell others of it." Knowledge said.

"A little birdie told me, of course the birdie is imaginary and only exists in my head so…" Carter did the so and so motion with his hand.

"You will pay for mocking us!" Knowledge said while drawing his first cards.

 **Carter: 16000 Knowledge & Strength: 16000**

"I start with the summon of Mythical Beast Cerberus"

A phantom beast appeared made of nearly translucent flames and with three dog heads (ATK 1400).

"Next a field spell! Magical Citadel of Endymion." The gave dropped away and they were now in an ancient city with magical effects going around everywhere. Meanwhile Mythical Beast Cerberus glowed blue (ATK 1400—1900). "And with the activation of a spell card Cerberus gains spell counter, and 500 attack alongside it."

"Great a spell counter deck, trying to get me to play conservatively with my spells? Let me guess, Strength will make me wary about my traps?"

"Silence human! I play the spell card Spell Power Grasp which gives my Cerberus an extra spell counter and then both my other cards gain spell counters from it's activation!" Mythical Beast Cerberus glowed even more brightly (ATK 1900—2900) and a green orb of energy began circling the citadel. "I can add a second Spell Power Grasp to my hand and then it's your move."

"Don't you dare call me a human, I have become more than any human could ever hope to be, now let me show you." Carter looked over his hand. "I summon Goblin Zombie in attack position!" The monster lean and lanky with a green discolored carapace covering it's body like armor (ATK 1100). "Now then, you like spell cards? I'll give you all the spells you want! I use polymerization!"

The Goblin Zombie on his field and another monster in his hand flew into a swirling fusion vortex that appeared.

 _"Lord of the Zombies, you have taken your sacrifices, so come forth and consume my enemies! Reveal yourself Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon"_

All over the city shadows gathered and them formed to become a large monster. It was vaguely dragon shaped but it had a human like upper half with arms as well as metallic wings. It's very presence simply screamed danger (ATK 3000). "And because a Goblin Zombie from my field was sent to the grave I can add a zombie with less than 1200 defense to my hand!"

"And because you activated a spell card Cerberus is now more than strong enough to take on your dragon!" (ATK 3400)

"Well than why don't I remedy that mistake! I use the effect of Mezuki!" Carter took a card from his graveyard and showed it too his opponents.

"You sent it to the grave with that fusion summon!" Knowledge shouted in shock.

"That's right! And now come back Goblin Zombie!" The monster reappeared looking tiny compared to the giant dragon. "Now Goblin Zombie attack that Cerberus!"

"Dammit no!" Knowledge shouted as his monster destroyed the zombie, only to become weak immediately after (ATK 3400—1400). "You knew after battling my monster would lose all of its spell counters so you were willing to take over two thousand life points worth of damage just to get rid of it! You have guts."

"Not really, those dried up a long time ago, but I would be partial to taking some of yours." Carter said while getting another card from Goblin Zombie.

"Hahaha!" Strength laughed. "Looks like this might be a challenge!"

"Really? Because from where I'm looking there doesn't seem to be any challenge at all! Dragonecro attack that beast of - agh!" Carter dropped to his knees as his fusion monster destroyed Cerberus. "God dammit!" Dragonecro sent a blast of dark energy that washed over Cerberus but did not destroy it.

"Cerberus is alive!" Knowledge exclaimed.

"For a certain value of alive." Carter said as the blue light from the monster faded (ATK 1400—0). "Dragonecro feasts on the should of his opponents, not the body, so your monster loses its stats. Then the soul returns to the field under my control." A dark ghostly shadow of Cerberus appeared on next to Dragonecro (ATK 1400). "And the shadow can destroy your monster! Shadow Cerberus destroy the real one!"

The shadow ran towards the real cerberus and simply tore right through it. "Now with a single set card I end my turn."

 **Carter: 13700 Knowledge & Strength: 13000**

"If you think a little trick like that will stop us you're dead wrong! Prepare to be devoured!" Strength drew and gave a wild grin. "I activate Brilliant Fusion!" A continuous spell appeared on the field and Strength sent two cards from her deck to the graveyard. "Come on out Gem-Knight Seraphinite!" A stone knight radiating light appeared on the field. "Next because I sent Performage Trick Clown to the graveyard for that fusion summon I can say one thousand life points to summon it to the field!" A small clown appeared on the field and Strength grunted as her life points lowered.

"I am not even close to done yet! I activate the Spellbook of Secrets letting me add a Spellbook to my hand!" Strength took a card from her deck. "Now most Spellbooks are spell cards but I summon one of the few monsters! Spell book Magician of Prophecy!" A young wizard covered in blue robes came onto the field.

"Gem-Knights, Performages, Spellbooks? What kind of deck is that?" Ymir asked from behind the forcefield.

"One that a cares more about gaining draw power than really having any real theme to the deck am I right?" Carter asked.

"Completely right Carter! Now normal summoning my Magician of Prophecy lets me take another Spellbook from my deck so why not the Spellbook of Knowledge. Now playing that card will allow me to send my blue boy to the graveyard to draw two cards!" Strength drew her cards than grinned.

"I activate two copies of Into the Void! Now I draw two more cards." She drew even more cards then held up one. "I may have to discard my hand at the end of my turn now but I have all I need. With Seraphinite on the field I have an extra normal summon so I can sacrifice her and my Trick Clown to bring out my ultimate beast!"

The area began rumble and both of Strengths monsters disappeared as a monster that dwarfed even Dragonecro. It was a dragon but a more traditional one with bronze scales and wings that covered the artificial sky created by Knowledge's field spell. It let out a roar and all in its presence shrank back (ATK 2900).

"If I was anybody but me I would say that Tyrant Dragon isn't strong enough to defeat my fusion, but you don't look like the type to make a mistake like that."

"You're right! I activate the equip spell Bashing Shield, this gives a normal summoned or set monster an extra grand for attacking and makes it so I don't take any battle damage from it." A large spiked shield appeared on Tyrant Dragon's chest (ATK 2900—3900).

"Now Tyrant Dragon attack both his monsters!" The large dragon sent out a burst of flaming breath washing across Carter's field engulfing him as well.

"Carter!" Ymir screamed.

 **The Castle Dungeons**

"So you're saying that not only is this crystal completely indestructible but your magic can't free her?" Suz asked Mike.

"Yeah unfortunately. On the plus side an atomic bomb could go off right next to her and she would be perfectly alright."

"Really?" Suz said looking interested.

 **The Castle Hallways**

Sirius stood watch at his portion of the hallway that he had been entrusted to guard by the lord of the castle. He knew he was not powerful enough to stop the intruders that had defeated both Medrawd and Kazekure, but he could buy enough time for the lord to do whatever he needed to defeat them.

The werewolf sighed as he looked over his deck, he said he had no chance but if he could use this card, he thought, the card his family had handed down for generations. If he used that card the chances of him winning rose from zero to maybe ten precent, enough in his mind to make himself useful to his lord.

It was at that time that he began to hear large crashes, then before he could react a large crystal being used as a battering ram by a women in armor with a man hanging off her neck crashed through the wall in front of him and then continued on through ignoring him and crashing though the next wall.

"What?"

 **Deeper into the Castle Hallways**

"Hahaha! I love this thing!" Suz said crashing through the maze that was the castle with ease. "If there wasn't a person inside of it I'd love to keep it!"

Mike just screamed as he tried not to fall off of Suz.

Suz continued to crash through the castle until she was stopped by a sudden force causing Mike to fly forward head over heels. She looked up and saw a giant scaled man holding the crystal in place with one hand.

"We duel. Now." He said simply.

Suz gave a giant grin. "Sure thing!"

 **The Cave of Mist**

"Carter!" Ymir screamed.

 **Carter: 10300 Knowledge & Strength: 12000**

The smoke cleared and Carter laid on the ground with one of his legs several feet away.

"Are you sure you wish to continue in this state young man?" Knowledge asked.

"Please this is nothing. I tear off my own leg for breakfast." Shadowy sinews appeared between the two pieces of leg and moved to reattach them. Soon enough Carter was standing on both of his feet. "See." The three duelist stood in silence for a moment before the leg fell off again and Carter fell to the floor.

"Hahaha!" The Strength laughed. "While you're picking yourself up I'll set two cards face down and end my turn. Now however I have to discard the rest of my hand because I used Into the Void." She sent the two remaining cards she had to the graveyard as Carter propped himself up onto a rock.

"No" Ymir whispered. "It can't be, the chances of it happening are impossible."

"I-I draw!" Carter drew a card wincing in pain. "Now if you wouldn't mind giving me some time to reattach my leg-

"Don't!" Ymir shouted. "Don't use your powers as the Litch!"

Carter turned to Ymir. "Are you insane? You want me to duel without a leg?"

"I'll explain when you win, but you can't use your immortality or your condition will get worse."

"Fine! But only because you said when and not if." Carter looked over the cards in his hand, not the best and especially nothing he would want to send into two face downs. "I set a monster face down and a spell or trap and end my turn."

"What happened to all of that bravado from before hmm? Well I suppose it doesn't really matter." Knowledge said as he drew.

"As you may have noticed my field spell has five counters on it, and during my last turn I was able to get a copy of Spell Power Grasp from my deck," Knowledge held of the card then played it, "so I can not only add two more spell counters to the Citadel but get a third copy from my deck."

"More than six counters on Endymion can mean only one thing." Carter growled.

"That's right, and thanks to my parter I can expedite his arrival, I use her facedown card Foolish Burial!" Knowledge sent a card from his deck to the grave and yet another spell counter appeared. "Now the conditions are just right to summon the master of my field spell, Endymion the Master Magician come forth!" With a flash of light what was obviously a wizard wearing heavy black robes appeared (ATK 2700). "Now my monster allows me to take a spell card from my graveyard, and my partners Spellbook of Knowledge will do just fine."

Knowledge laughed. "I must thank you for this tag duel idea. I had not realized how much synergy our decks had. I now use my normal summon to bring out Frequency Magician." A much lead impressive wizard appeared on the field (ATK 500). "Now he isn't that impressive but when summoned he gets a single spell counter and now I can expend it to give Tyrant Dragon an extra 500 attack points for this turn." The giant dragon glowed and gave a resounding cry (ATK 3900—4400).

"Then because Frequency Magician is a spellcaster I can use Spellbook of Knowledge to send it to the graveyard and get an extra two draws." The magician faded away as the Duelist refreshed his hand even more.

"Finally I can pitch this spell card," Knowledge held up another copy of Endymion and sent it to the graveyard, "And Endymion blows up that card in your back row." Carter's face down Negate Attack shattered.

"Now you are completely helpless! Go Endymion destroy his facedown monster!" A blast of black magic shattered the facedown card, but as soon as it was destroyed in it's place a turtle with a pyramid instead of a shell appeared (DEF 1400)

"You destroyed my Pyramid Turtle which means I can bring another one out from my deck."

"Summon all the monsters you want, now Tyrant Dragon will destroy your Turtle!" The fire breathing monster destroyed the turtle which was swiftly replaced by a third. "Now Tyrant Dragon can attack your monster again!" The final Pyramid Turtle was destroyed.

"Now I summon Ghost Charon, the Underworld Boatman!" This monster was almost exactly as described, an undead boatman (ATK 500).

"I end my turn, now let us see what your useless zombies can do against the combined might of magic and dragons." Knowledge said.

"How dare you?" Carter said as he drew his card.

"What was that boy?" Knowledge asked.

"I asked how dare you!" Carter began screaming. "I am the strongest warrior in existence! The mere idea that you dared lay a finger on me is inexcusable! Bow your heads in subservience and I might spare your lives!"

"Carter what are you doing? I've never seen you act like this!" Ymir cried out.

Strength just laughed at him. "Wow you really have fallen off the deep end haven't you?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Carter drew a card. "Let me remind you what I can do at full strength! Charon, lead the way from the underworld!" The monster flew its boat into the air and then disappeared into a dark portal.

"He's using that!" Ymir gasped. "Stop it you can't control that card without using your powers!"

"I don't care!" Carter screamed a wild look in his eye. "I am a knight of the Gestalt and I won't let my death go unavenged!"

"What?" Ymir asked confused. Strength and Knowledge looked scared by the declaration.

"Come forth! Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon!" Charon returned from the dark portal, and behind him came what appeared to be a larger meaner version of Dragonecro (ATK 4000). As the dragon circled the city of Endymion carter began to decompose entering his true litch form as his leg reattached and stayed there.

"Now you fiends will face an attack from beyond the grave! Dragocytos attack Tyrant Dragon!" The dragon didn't even really attack it just coiled around the monster and squeezed crushing it.

"Next my mighty monster has the same ability as your dragon so attack this city's master!" This time Dragocytos did preform an attack sending a cloud of noxious breath that dissolved the magician to it's bones.

 **Carter: 10300 Knowledge & Strength: 10700**

"Then with the battle phase over I summon Uni-Zombie to the field!" A pair of drunk zombies appeared on the field singing off-key (ATK 1300). "By sending one zombie to the graveyard from the deck I can increase my monsters level to four." The discordant singing got even worse.

"Then because a new Mezuki is in the graveyard I can banish it for one of the loyal monsters in my deck the Goblin Zombie!" The green zombie reappeared. "And what do you know? Uni-Zombie is a tuner monster so he can get me a level 8 synchro monster!"

 ** _4 + 4 = 8_**

 _"Clustering Wills become a new existence! Come out lord of the Electromagnetic World! Level eight, PSY-Framelord Omega!"_

What came forth was most definitely not a zombie, but rather a man in a leather outfit riding a golden hovercraft like machine (ATK 2800).

"Dammit." Ymir said softly. "It's already happening."

Carter started to laugh as the monster his the field clutching his belly and bending over as his skin began recompose.

"D-dammit! Who are you really! There's no way the Gestalt would send another knight here! Not while we're still on a job!" Strength said.

"Yeah! And we haven't seen either of you at headquarters before so you can't be one of us!" Knowledge added.

"Oh my don't tell me you have already forgotten me?" Carter stood up straight but there was something different about him, he felt stronger, more confident if that was possible and his voice now had a deeper edge to it that there wasn't before.

Strength and Knowledge trembled at the sound of the voice.

"What is wrong Strength and Knowledge? I would've thought you'd be happy to see me. Don't you want to give big brother Willpower a hug?"

 **In the Castle**

 **Suz: 100 Hector: 6500**

"Now with my three monsters I can summon Vision Hero Trinity and finish you off!" Suz summoned her ace monster and it stared down his opponents monster, a large winged serpent known as the First of the Dragons (ATK 2700). "Attack with Trinity End!" Just before the monster's attack hit though First of the Dragons disappeared. "What!"

Her opponent Hector the dragonborn gave a small chuckle. "Interdimensional Matter Transporter removes my monster from the field until the end of my turn, and Trinity cannot attack directly. Next turn his attack returns to normal and First of Dragons wins me the duel."

"Not so fast big guy! Not when I have this card left in my hand!" Suz played her last card, "De-Fusion!" Trinity began to split apart.

"No!" Hector shouted.

"Yes!" So say hello to Witch Raider, Bladedge, and Heat!" Three monsters appeared on the field, one the shotgun wielding witch hunter, the other a man covered in gold (ATK 2600) and a third a man wearing a full body outfit that looked like fire itself (ATK 1600—2200). "Now end this duel my monsters!" All three monsters rushed Hector and the combined blow sent him flying into the wall.

Suz turned to Mike who was staring dumbstruck from the sidelines. "Come on let's get moving!" She grabbed the Elizabeth crystal again and put Mike on her back before continuing her charge to the center of the castle.

 **The Cave of Mist**

"What is wrong?" The creature wearing Carter's body asked when nobody said anything. "Nothing to say? Not even sorry for killing me and burying my body in the woods like a peasant? If it was about that outburst earlier please know I didn't mean it. I was just so stressed possessing this body. It was much harder than I would've thought."

"Carter! Don't let his presence overpower yours! You're stronger than that!" Ymir shouted.

"Oh please be quiet." Willpower glared at Ymir and a beam of energy shot right through the forcefield and knocked her back. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Goblin Zombie nets me a card to my hand and I end my turn." Willpower gestured to Strength to continue her turn.

"If you expect us to believe that you're really our brother than your dumber than you look! Asura died over a year ago and there isn't anybody for miles that could resurrect him!" Strength said while drawing.

"I don't mean to interrupt you dear sister but two things, one during your standby phases I can use Omega to return a Mezuki to my grave." Willpower pocketed the card. "In addition must you add insult to the injury of my murder to not accept my miraculous rebirth? Of course you always liked to spoil my fun, especially that one time in training with the cute little redhead." The being possessing Carter gave a pointed look at Strength.

"Bullshit!" Knowledge shouted suddenly. "Strength told that story to everybody who would listen! Knowing that just proves you did a little bit or research!"

"That's right!" Strength added. "I don't know what game you're playing but I'm through with it. Im taking you down!"

"Well I hope that your strategy doesn't involve that last card in your hand because Omega's second effect activates, I banish it and a card in your hand." Both Willpower's monster and the Strength's last card vanished.

"If you think that's all you need to take me on you than you really aren't our brother! I activate the facedown Card of Demise!" Strength drew three cards and Willpower chuckled.

"Of course of course! You truly are my beloved sister, unwilling to give up even to the bitter end! It reminds me of the time we were hired to guard that king's armory. Do you remember what that hero's name was? I always forget."

"Willpower is dead and buried! We made sure of it ourselves! So even if we thought you were our brother we would just kill him again!" Strength acted tough however doubt was beginning to creep into her voice.

"I set a card and play Burden of the Mighty! Now your monster loses attack based on it's level!" A face up card appeared and Dragocytos weakened (ATK 4000—3000).

"Lastly I summon the weak little Decoy Dragon to my field." A cute little blue dragon appeared on the field (ATK 300)

"Attack if you dare." Strength said with a sneer.

"And fall into the Decoy Dragon Ego Boost trap I taught you back when we were but squires? I'd rather not." Willpower said as he drew a card and Psy-Framelord Omega reappeared along with Strength's last card (ATK 2800—2000).

"Stop speaking those lies!" Knowledge shouted. "Like she said even if we did believe you we'd just put you right back into the ground."

"Dear dear brother please stop fooling yourself." Willpower said shaking his head. "I may have been fading fast but I saw the tears in your eyes as that demon in the castle forced you two to kill me. I am not here for revenge I am here because I missed the two most important people in my life."

"Literally one of the first things you said as you were taking hold of that body were 'I won't let my death go unavenged'" Knowledge said. "If you really are Willpower that is."

Willpower's smile dropped for a second and then reappeared. "I wasn't talking about you two of course. I meant the lord of the castle that forced you too attack me. I understand that we couldn't take him on before but with this body and your assistance it will be a piece of cake."

Knowledge faltered for a moment. "D-do you actually mean that? You forgive us?"

"Don't listen to him Knowledge!" Strength shouted. "There's no way to defeat that monster!"

"Oh?" Willpower said raising an eyebrow. "So does that mean you believe my identity?"

Strength just growled.

"How about a little deal then?"

"What sort of deal?" Strength asked cautiously.

"Simple, I prove to you that I have the power to destroy the lord of the castle and you join me in my quest, if not and you defeat me than just kill me again."

Strength and Knowledge looked at each other and they both gave a hesitant nod. "Deal."

"Good then let's begin! I draw and Dragocytos halves your Decoys attack and deals damage to you equal to the attack lost!" Strength grunted as the damage went through.

"And now I reveal the glorious truth that you never even had a chance! Go Zombie World!" The citadel around them began to decay and screams pierced the air as the rot spread.

"Shit!" Strength cried out.

"That's right dearest sister now that Zombie World is on the field your Decoy Dragon is no longer that, he is now a Decoy Zombie so you can't bring out that mighty mighty dragon." Willpower gave a chuckle. "Now I just need more than ten thousand points of damage on the field." He looked over his cards like he was making it up as he went along but the grin on his face said otherwise.

"How about this Zombie Master!" The lich staple of any zombie deck appeared cackling (ATK 1800—1400). "Now by discarding this card I can summon Goblin Zombie from the grave." The Zombie Master opened up a portal to the graveyard and Goblin Zombie returned (ATK 1100—700).

"Then by returning this card to my hand I can bring back Plaugespreader Zombie." A large mall proportioned purple zombie creature appeared (ATK 400—200). "Then it's time for a Synchro Summon!"

 ** _4 + 2 = 6_**

 _"Clustering Bones become a new doom! Come out the bringer of destruction! Level six, Doomkaiser Dragon!"_

The grotesque dragon zombie appeared (ATK 2400—1800) "Then because all of your graveyards are zombies!" Doomkaiser Dragon let out a roar and from the ground rose a zombified version of Endymion (ATK 2700—2000). "And how could I forget the effect of my Goblin Zombie and add a zombie to my hand, but that won't stay there long because I discard it to use Twin Twisters destroying your spell cards."

A whirlwind blew towards Strength's cards. "I chain Ego Boost to Raise Decoy Dragon's attack by a thousand." One of her cards lifted up but it didn't matter as her Burden of the Mighty was blown off the field and all of Willpower's monsters rose to full strength.

Despite the fact they were facing down more than ten thousand points of damage the two siblings smiled. "Willpower? It really is you." Knowledge said hesitantly.

"The one and only my favorite brother." Willpower said with a smile himself. "Now taste my new found strength!" All of his monsters rushed forward and everybody present saw nothing but white.

 **Right Outside the Throne Room**

"This is it Mike, time for the final battle. You ready?" Suz looked over to the teacher who was shaking in his boots and laughed. "Don't worry just stay behind me and I'll take care of it all!" And the two entered the throne room.

The room was as gaudy as expected with gothic pillars and a large black throne in the center. Sitting on the throne was a man that exuded danger like an aura. He was dressed in fine cloths and had a gaudy fur lined cape around his neck. Behind the throne Lancelin was strung up from the ceiling bleeding heavily.

"So you are the one that has been causing so much trouble inside my castle then?"

Suz grinned. "Yup, and now it's time to take you down!"

"Foolish." The man said and stood up.

Suz and Mike were instantly blown back by the pressure he gave off just by moving. "Now then let us begin."

For the first time in a while Suz's smile faltered.

 **The Cave of Mist**

Willpower stood at the entrance to the path that led to the Sage of the Lake. Ymir was lying on the floor injured and kneeling behind him were Strength and Knowledge. He grabbed the deck in his duel disk and threw it to the wind. "I won't be needing this anymore.

"Let us move onward now, it's time to get revenge." Willpower said to his siblings.

"Yes brother!" The two said and the three of them continued on the path with Willpower sending one last blast of energy at Ymir who was struggling to get back in the air.

"C-Carter…" Ymir said weakly as her glow faded and she passed out.

 **End of Chapter Two**


End file.
